Summit
by mitsuki 93
Summary: Having a picnic in the mountains sounds simple enough, but Yuuri is having problems in his mind about his dear friend , Wolfram. Or is it more than just a mere friends? Yuuram One-Shot :D Review please! :


**Author's Note: Hi there! ^ ^ Here is my 2****nd**** One-Shot, featuring, my all time favorite couple of all anime , YuuRam!!! :D School's been busy for me, since this year is the most important year for me… Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one shot! Please Rate and Review! ^ ^**

**Yuuri POV**

It's great to have lunch outdoors once in a while. Well, only this time, we're having lunch on the summit of a mountain! Not exactly summit, but nearly there! When I told Conrad that I wanted to have lunch on a mountain, he quickly thought of having a picnic there. Wolfram, of course, thought that I have such a naïve mind, and told me that if we had a picnic there, the food will probably fly off the mountain since the wind over there is incredibly strong. While Gunther reassured me that we still could have a picnic on the mountains, but not on the summit.

Well, at least it's better than nothing.

And here we are, having a picnic in the mountains. The winds here are pretty strong and we're not even at the summit! I watched as Wolfram took the last piece of bread. Wolfram noticed I've been staring at him and turned to look at me,

"What is it? You want the last piece of bread? Here," Wolfram asked while handing the bread to me.

"No, no. I had my fill. I was just wondering…." I replied

"Wondering about?"

"Ah! It's nothing!" I quickly looked away.

Must Wolfram always look at me with those emerald eyes of his? With such deep, slithering eyes of his….

I looked at Wolfram once more, who's eating his bread quietly. His soft looking blonde hair is so…

No no no!

What the heck am I thinking!! Okay Yuuri, calm down. It's nothing to think about. Come on, inhale, exhale…

"Yuuri!"

"Ah! Yes? Oh it's you Wolfram. Must you yell my name like that?"

"Well, I have to! I've been calling out to you!"

"You did?"

"Yes, I did! Are you okay Yuuri? Your face looks pale…"

I felt the warmth of Wolfram's palm on my forehead. I can't help but feeling blood rushing through my cheeks.

"Well, your temperature's fine… Yuuri? Are you really okay? You looked flustered."

"Huh? Ah yes! I'm fine! " I panicky replied while kept on shaking my hands. Wolfram raised one of his eyebrows and I just gave him a smile.

Wolfram looked away and sighed. I heard Conrad and Yozak chuckling. I turned to them and saw Conrad, Yozak and Gunther staring at me. Conrad and Yozak gave me their usual smile while Gunther looked worried. I quickly brushed my thought about Wolfram and shouted,

"Let's go to the summit!!!"

"Erm, Heika…" Conrad stopped me from leaving the cave that we're in.

"What's wrong? Why can't I go to the summit?"

"It's not that you can't go to the summit. It's just that me, Yozak and Gunther had some business to attend to, so we wouldn't be with you…"

"We have business to attend to? Since when?" Yozak and Gunther asked in unison.

"Since now. So Wolfram, take care of Heika." Conrad told Wolfram.

"Well of course!" Wolfram quickly replied. Conrad smiled and turned to the others.

"Okay then! See you guys later!" I shouted to them as I ran.

**Conrad's POV**

"What's the meaning of this Conrad! Leaving Heika alone with that Wagamamapuu!" Gunther scolded me. I just smiled and replied,

"We're not leaving them alone. We are to follow them secretly."

"Ah, I get what you're up to Captain. You want to see how the kid opens up his feelings to you baby brother, am I right?" Yozak asked. I gave him a chuckle.

"Ah! Heika! I am so devastated to think that you actually have feelings for that selfish loafer! Ah! My Heika!!!" Gunther gave one of his famous love sentences about Heika.

Oh well, it was fate that Shinou sent Yuuri's soul on Earth, so that he would eventually slap my baby brother, resulting an engagement. All this, was probably planned by Shinou.

~=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=~

**Wolfram's POV**

What the heck is Conrad thinking? Leaving me and Yuuri alone. He's not the kind of person to leave Yuuri alone with me though. Not to mention even Gunther would let me…

"Wolfram! Why are you so quiet?" Yuuri asked me while we're walking towards the summit.

"What do you expect me to say?"

"Well, I thought you would lecture me or something."

"You wimp! Are you so used to me lecturing you?"

"Well… No. And don't call me a wimp!"

I gave him a smile and he quickly looked away. I sometimes wonder what is wrong with this wimp. He's starting to stop complaining about me being engaged to me. Not to mention that he out of the blue blurted that he missed me. That made me thought it Yuuri is really Yuuri. I must be naïve that Yuuri is starting to have feelings for me. From the start, Yuuri thought this whole engagement was a big accident. There is no way that Yuuri have feelings for me now. Thought it's hard to admit, I do have feelings for that wimp.

"Wolfram! Hurry ! We're almost there!" I heard the wimp shouting. I sighed. Typical for the wimp to get excited over a mountain.

"We're here!" Yuuri shouted. I stood beside him and enjoyed the deep, mountain breeze. The feeling was absolutely indescribable.

"Waah! Wolfram look! Sakura Trees!" The Hennachoko pointed the pinkish blossom leaves that are seen from out view.

"Look! We can see the castle from here!" He pointed as he stepped further to the edge of the summit.

"Of course you can see it here! It's the summit of the mountain you hennachoko!" I yelled as I went closer to the wimp.

"Don't call me a wimp! Why must you always call me that?"

"Of course you are! A wimp like you would go all excited over a view!"

Yuuri just gave his usual goofy smile and stepped a foot backward. He looked rather panicked for some reason. When I stepped closer, Yuuri panicked.

"Waah! Don't stare at me like that!"

"What? I always stare at you like this!"

"Don't you come any closer!"

"Huh? Yuuri, are you okay?"

"Don't you come ANY closer! I'm ordering you!"

"Yuuri ! Look out! Don't step any backward anymore!"

It was too late. Yuuri lost his balance and I quickly grabbed his hand. But instead, both of us toppled off the summit. I quickly took Yuuri onto my arms and hugged him tight as we're falling. It didn't matter if I'm hurt or die! I mustn't allow Yuuri to get hurt!

~o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=~

When I woke up from my unconsciousness, I found out that we had landed on a bush. I felt weight on top of me. I realized it was Yuuri, who was still unconscious. I tried to move, but I felt an excruciating pain stinging from my left leg.

Great. Just great. I looked at the double black who's still unconscious, lying on top of me. I smiled. At least he's not hurt. I guess I will let him sleep on me until he wakes up….

**Yuuri's POV**

"I finally caught up with you…"

"Wolfram? Why are you here?"

"You are a cheater after all. I will track you down even to the ends of the world…"

"Are you ok? Even so, you could even…"

"Even so, I will fall with you…"

He said he will fall with me… But if he's really gone, will I miss him? I'll probably will.

An image of a person's back appeared a distance away from me. I realized it was Wolfram's back. Wolfram started to walk away from me.

"Wolfram wait!" I shouted. I tried to run after him, but my body doesn't seem to listen to my mind.

"WOLFRAM!"

My eyes fluttered opened. I noticed I was lying on something.

"Yuuri…" A voice was heard and I noticed I was actually lying on TOP OF WOLFRAM! I quickly sat up,

"Wolfram! I am so glad you're okay!"

"Well, its looks like you're unhurt as well. That's good."

Wolfram sat up as well and lectured me about listening to me. So, all this is my fault, huh?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for you acting as my pillow in order to save me…"

"You're the Maou! It's my duty to protect you!"

"Ne, Wolfram…."

"What is it wimp?"

"Remember when you told me that you would fall with me?"

"Erm… Yeah?"

"Well, thank you."

A tint a red appeared onto Wolfram's cheeks. I have to admit, he's really cute when he's embarrassed. Suddenly, the dream I had earlier crossed into mind.

"Wolfram…"

"Yeah?"

"I had a dream just now…"

"Must be a bad one from the way your tone you're speaking…"

"Yes, it is! I dreamt about you leaving me!"

"Don't worry. It's just a dream…"

"But sometimes, these dreams do come true!"

"Why would I leave you?"

There was a moment of silence. I stared into Wolfram's beautiful, mesmerizing emerald eyes. I've always thought they're the most beautiful set of eyes I've ever seen since I stepped onto this world. Wolfram's right. He couldn't possibly leave me. Wolfram looked away and stared onto his left leg.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I injured my leg when we landed earlier."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It didn't cross my mind." He replied with one of his angelic smiles.

I quickly patted Wolfram's left leg and sent out my maryoku onto the injured leg. I closed my eyes and concentrated on healing my fiancé's leg. After I've his leg, I lifted my head to look at Wolfram. His expression of his was a mixture of confusion and relief.

I gave a quick peck onto my fiancé's pink lips.

When I saw his expression, Wolfram was just staring at me. But seconds later, Wolfram's face turned red.

"Yuuri! Don't you know what you just did!?!?!" Wolfram yelled . His expression was simply priceless.

"Of course I do!"

"Then why…"

"Because, I've realized my true feelings. And, we are bonded by fate aren't we? You know, because we are fiancés!"

"Congratulations for the royal couple!!!!" A voice was heard from the opposite bush. We examined the bushes and Yozak, Conrad and Gunther stepped out of their hiding spot.

"Congratulations kiddo! You've finally confessed! Not to mention you even kissed your fiancé!" Yozak exclaimed while clapping his hands.

"WHAT?! The three of you saw that?!?!" Wolfram and I yelled in unison.

"Of course. Congratulations heika. "Conrad congratulated the both of us.

"Ah! Heika! It's so devastating to see you've loved someone else other than me! But, you've grown into a fine man, heika." Gunther praised me

I can't help but feeling embarrassed. Same goes for Wolfram.

But, a picnic in the mountains turned out great! And its not because of the picnic that I felt happy about. It's because, I've finally realized my feelings towards my dear fiancé. And of course, the whole engagement was fated, not accidental

Wolfram, you told me you would fall with me…

I'm assured, that I would fall with you as well….

_**Please Review! **_


End file.
